The Madness of Drums
by skylertheTimeLord
Summary: The Master can't remember how he's back but he is and hes going to travel with the Doctor until he knows why. Bad summery sorry. Four chapters up so far. NoSlash. T for possible language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've been wanting to make a story about the SimmMaster and the Tenth Doctor taveling so here ya go :) hope you enjoy. It may take a while for future chapters..this one took me a few days to right and i have other stories i havent finished yet. Review make me happy :)**

The Doctor was lead through a hall way by one of the doctors working at the mental hospital. The hall was plain, the walls were white, there were doors on either side all the way down the hall.

"It's nice of you to come on such short notice Doctor Smith." The doctor said as they walked through the mental hospital, "To be honest I wasn't expecting anyone to come and check this guy out for at least another few days."

"Oh, no problem. It's been slow in the office so I just came early." The Doctor lied smoothly.

The hospital doctor laughed, "Better than here. We're over flowing with patients. And then we get this patient, we can't get him to tell us his name, and we can't get an identification on him. No ones come looking for him. He wont talk to anyone yet. The police found him on the corner with blood all over him. It was his own." He added at the Doctors questioning look.

"Is he hurt?" The Doctor asked concerned.

"No. That's another thing, he healed quicker than he should have. When he came here he had broken ribs, gaping wounds, bruises, and his head was split open. But now you wouldn't even know he had so much as a scratch only a day ago."

"That _is_ weird." The Doctor commented thoughtfully. Not even a time lord would recover from all those injuries that fast. But he was more concerned about what happened to him to end him up in a mental hospital. "What mental state is he in?"

"He hasn't spoken, we're not sure if he can. He's been through some kind of trauma but, like I said, he wont tell us what happened."

The Doctor nodded, and swallowed the lump in his throat. What happened to him? The Master he knew would have broken out by now. Or at least would have insulted the human doctors. He remembered how he was after he was resurrected, again. When the Doctor went to him in the warehouse, the Master begged him to hear the drums. Maybe his mental state was worse than he thought. Whatever happened after he went into the time war to kill Rassilon must have finally drove him to have a break down.

Another thing was, how did he _survive_ the time war? How was he alive now? He'd soon find out.

00000000

The Master sat on a plain bed in a plain looking room. He had his knees hugged tight to his chest. The noise in his head louder than ever. He could barely hear what the humans were saying. At least one would come in every hour of so. This time it was a male, late twenties, with a grin that stated clearly that he was faking his cheeriness. He was talking, but the drums were so loud he only caught some of what he said,

"..sir..I'm doctor-..can you...your name?" He paused and waited for the Master to say something. When he didn't he continued talking. The Master stopped trying to listen.

The drums continued to beat loudly in his mind. Beating against his skull.

_ONETWOTHREEFOUR!_

_ONETWOTHREEFOUR!_

They usually got louder when he was angry. But the Master wasn't angry then, he was- he didn't know. Scared? No, he didn't get scared. Did he? He wasn't scared of this human, or of this place, where ever it was, he couldn't remember why he was scared. Not that he was admitting he was.

Thinking back, the Master couldn't remember how he got- where ever he was. The last thing he remembered he was pushing Rassilon back into the time war. Thinking of Rassilon made him angry, which made the drums beat, if possible, even louder. He winced and groaned and pressed his head to his knees, burying his face. After that, he could only remember emotions. Anger mostly, then pain and anger, then fear, anger and silence, then he felt trapped, and after that there was a big blank. Next thing he knew he was being wheeled into the room he was in now.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he shrugged it off. He had a bad head injury before, which was now strangely completely healed, so that might explain why he couldn't remember. He felt a hand on his shoulder again.

"Master?" He faintly heard a familiar voice asked through the drums. He looked up. It was the Doctor, in his latest regeneration. Wild brown hair, pinstriped suit, face laced with worry and maybe even pity. Part of him was glad the Doctor was there, but another part told that part he didn't need him or his pity. He was saying something but the drums were still drowning out everything.

"Can't you hear it?" The Master knew he was pleading, he didn't want to but he couldn't help it. The Doctor shook his head sadly. "It's so loud." He whispered. He put his face back in his knees. He was tired and his head was bursting. He just wanted everything to go away. The Mater knew the Doctor wasn't going to leave. Not until he _fixed_ him. But that wouldn't stop the Master from trying. So he ignored him.

000000000

"Master?" The Doctor tried to get the Master to respond again, but he was ignoring him, or he just didn't hear him. He had his head in his knees, which were pulled up to his chest. The site of him pulled at the Doctors hearts. He just looked so scared. He needed to get him in the TARDIS so he could get proper rest. According to the doctors at the hospital he hadn't slept since he was brought in and with the injuries he had, healed or not, he needed rest.

It took about twenty minutes to get the doctors to agree to let him take the Master out of the hospital. He told them he was transfering him to better equipt mental hospital. The workers kept arguing that it was against protocall. After showing about five different doctors his psychic paper he got them to agree.

"Master." He shook the time lords shoulder. He was still in the same position. He looked up.

"I don't need your help." He said glaring.

"Doesn't look that way to me." The Doctor said softly, "I'm bringing you to the TARDIS where you can get some rest."

"Then what? I become your pet?" He scoffed. "I'll just stay here."

"Do you even know where 'here' is?"

"No," the Master looked around, "But its sure better than being imprisoned with you."

"You wont be my prisoner." The Master gave him a look. The Doctor sighed, "We can just travel, we can see the universe together."

The Master smirked, "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Master, I'm trying to help."

"I don't need help, least of all from you."

They stayed silent for a moment. Then the Doctor spoke, "I can help, with the drums." The Doctor thought he saw hope cross the Master's face for a second, which switched to sadness.

"They did stop, for a while. I can't remember. But I know they did." He looked down at his feet.

"What do you mean?" The Doctor asked. The Master always went on about how the drums never stopped. He never heard him say they stopped but came back.

"I don't know. But I remember them stopping. And the silence without them." He shivered and hugged himself tighter, "It was unbearable but now I wish they would stop again. They're louder than before. I can bearly hear what you're saying. I can't even think!" He put his hands over his ears as if he could block them out.

"Wait here." The Doctor said and got up to go get a wheel chair. He wasn't sure if the Master would be able to walk and it would support his story if he wheeled him out.

00000000000

_ONETWOTHREEFOUR!_

_ONETWOTHREEFOUR!_

After the Doctor left, the Master sat and listened to the drums waiting for him to come back. He knew he probably couldn't stop the drums. But he knew he wouldn't stop trying. The Master couldn't stop himself from hoping he could stop the constant drumming.

The loud pounding of the drums and his exhaustion were making his skull split.

Five minutes later the Doctor came through the doors with a wheel chair and a huge grin on his face. Why was he always so happy? It was so irritating.

"Ready?" The Doctor asked cheerily. "Need help?"

"I'm not a bloody child." He replied irritably. He put his legs over the bed and stood up. As soon as he stood he felt the room spinning and saw the floor getting closer. Before he could connect with it however, to his irritation, the Doctor caught him. Next thing the Master knew he was in the wheel chair with a concerned Doctor hovering over him asking what was wrong.

"It's just a migraine." He rested his head on the back of the chair and shut his eyes. If it wasn't for the loud bang that followed, the Master could have fallen asleep then. He groaned and opened his eyes.

The Doctor had wheeled him about halfway to the door, where they were now stopped. The door was opened, an angry human in a white coat was walking through the door way with two guards following behind. The Master could only assume that they figured out that whatever the Doctor told them was false. And sure enough. That's what happened.

"We called the hospital you claimed to work at. They've never heard of a doctor John Smith." The angry looking human told the Doctor.

The Master smirked up at the Doctor, who was now shifting uncomfortably, "You know, you are _really_ bad at this for someone as oh so clever as you."

The Doctor ignored him, "Listen, I'm sure there's been a mistake-"

"I'm sure there has been. You're not really a doctor." He turned to the guards, "Arrest him."

The guards grabbed the Doctor and started dragging him away. Amused by the site of the mighty Doctor being arrested by two humans, the Master laughed and wheeled himself to follow but the human doctor stopped him.

"Sir, I need you to get back into bed."

The Master scoffed, "Bugger that!" He kicked the man in his knee and wheeled passed him into the hall. He spotted the Doctor, still struggling with the guards. He sped up his chair and ran full force into one of the guards. His foot collided with the guards stomach, throwing him to the tiled floor and the Master out of his chair. His head hit the floor with a thud, sending his world spinning for the second time in five minutes. He looked down to see a puddle of blood where his head hit. Now he didn't only have the drums beating in his head, a migraine, a gap of his memory missing, and his exhaustion but _another_ head injury. He'd be better off if he just stayed in his room he decided.

He felt someone pulling him to his feet. It was the Doctor. Then they were running. More accurately, the Doctor was half holding half dragging the Master along as _he_ ran. When trying to think of why the Master had saved the Doctor from being put in an Earth prison, the only explanation the Master could think of was that, though he hated the Doctor, he strangely trusted the Timelord with his life, and right then he needed him. He was terrified of something that he couldn't remember, and he might of held the answer to stopping the never ending noise in his head. So he saved him and went with him and took up his offer to travel the universe with the only other Timelord left, who was once his best friend when they were young. He would never admit any of this to anyone, least of all the Doctor.


	2. Chapter 2

"Stop poking it!"

"Just hold still! It'll only take a second."

Finally, the Master gave up and let the Doctor look at his head wound. He winced as the Doctor pulled at his hair. They were in the console room of his TARDIS. The Master was sitting on the captains chair while the Doctor examined his head. The Master would rather of went to bed but the Doctor insisted. It didn't matter though, if he kept up his speedy recovery time, he'd be fine. And sure enough:

"That's strange." The Doctor said thoughtfully.

"What is?" The Master asked suspiciously.

"Its healed already." The Doctor stopped poking at his now completely healed wound and crouched in front of the Master. "What did you do?"

"Nothing! Why do you assume I've done something?" He glared at the Doctor who was giving him an I-don't-trust-you look.

"It sounds like you. Giving yourself excesive healing capabilities."

"Well, I didn't! Can I go to sleep now?" He complained. He still had his migraine and he was exhausted.

"No, we need to find out why you're healing so fast."

The Master rolled his eyes and carefully got up out of the chair. The Doctor pushed him back down. "Please, just let me do a few tests?" The Doctor pleaded. The Master gave up with a sigh. The Doctor grinned and turned to the console.

Half an hour of scans, pin pricks, and blood samples later, and the Doctor _still_ wouldn't let the Master sleep. He proped his head up with his hand on the table. They were in the kitchen. The Doctor sat a cup infront of the Masters face.

"Drink. You're dehydrated." He said sitting down accrossed the table from him. Too tired to argue, the Master picked up the cup and drank slowly, it was water.

"Find anything?" He asked once his cup was empty.

"Course I did, I'm brilliant." He smiled. "The energy that's being used to heal you seems to be coming from you. So there's no outside source. But your body's speeding up the healing process. I can't figure out why." He looked thoughtful. "It's like someone rewrote your biology." There was a pause. Then the Doctor looked serious. "How did you survive the Time war?"

The Master knew he was going to ask that eventually. "I don't remember."

"Nothing? Nothing, at all?" He asked suprised and slightly disapointed.

"I don't remember." He said a little more forcefully.

"Do you need to be this difficult?"

"Yes."

"Right. You can get some rest. I'm done with tests for now."

The Master got up and started down the hall.

"Wait," Called the Doctor, "You don't know where your room is."

"Yes I do," He smirked, "I did some exploring while I had it as Harold Saxon." He walked down the hall in the direction of his room. He reached a wooden door with the words 'Your Master' painted on it. Obviously his room. It was Lucy's idea to put that on the door. The Master figured she probably only said that to please him. He hadn't noticed at the time. He made himself think that she was like him, that she enjoyed it all. But now he knew he just tortured her as much as he had the Doctor, the Freak Captain and the other humans on board the Valiant. He showed her the end of the universe and what humans could become. No wonder she shot him.

The Master thought about when he had relised all of this out. He couldn't really remember. But he figured that meant it was when he was free of the drums, not that he could remember for sure. He couldn't have relised unless his mind was free since with them he was blinded for so long. Whatever happened to him from when he went into the time war until he ended up on earth at that hospital scared him. Because of the feelings he got when he thought about it, he didn't want to remember. He swallowed the lump in his throat and went through the door.

The walls in his room were a burnt orange, that resemble the sky on Gallifrey, though it couldn't comepletely capture its beauty in the paint. It was just visable under the many 'Vote Saxon' posters. Against the back wall was a huge water bed. When he first came to Earth and he found out about water beds he bought one for him and Lucy. One of the things he loved about Earth was their imagination. Beds filled with water, tvs in stomachs.. He still hated the place though, it smelt like pollution, and it was full of idiots, but if it wasn't for that, he could see why the Doctor loved it so much. He got into his big water bed and went to sleep.

000000000000000

The Doctor was getting worried. He was working on the control console, just rewiring and checking over things. The Master had been asleep for over eight hours. Time lords didn't need that much sleep, they could function on four hours for over a week and be relatively fine. He guessed that he was just replacing the energy he needed to heal himself from all the injuries he had gotten before he was brought into the hospital. They still had no idea what happened to the Master, unless the Master was lieing about not being able to remember. The Doctor was sure he wasn't though.

The Doctor desided that whenever the Master woke up they could go somewhere, maybe save some beings, or a planet, or stop a war, the usual. He wanted to know what happened to the Master and what the 'trauma' was that the doctors at the hospitals said he fit the psych evaluation for. He was hoping they were wrong, but he thought they were right. As much as he wanted to know, the Master might not remember for awhile, and the Doctor wanted to get out of the TARDIS and do the usual running. Maybe something they did would trigger his memery. He knew the Master would never let him inside his head to find out what happened so he would just need to settle for waiting.

He wasn't sure if he could trust him but he seemed..different. He would just keep an eye on him while they were out. He heard footsteps and slid himself from under the console.

"Ah, there you are!" He said brightly to the Master who was walking toward him looking bored. "Sleep well?"

"Yes, actually. For, what? Nine hours? Thats just ridiculas! Lucy used to sleep that long, never understood how she did it." The Master replied. He sat in the captains chair, put his hands behind his head and propped his feet up on the console. "What now?"

"I thought we could go out. Save a planet. Meet new people. Ect."

"Hm." He didn't sound or look all that interested.

"Aw, come on. It'll be fun." He smiled wildly and waited for the Master to agree. When he didn't he continued, "I'll let her pick where were going." He started pressing buttons and twisting knobs but the Master stopped him.

"I'm driving." He said, and with a madmans grin and enthusiasm he ran around the console pressing buttons and twisting knobs and pumping pumps.

"No, no, no, no!" The Doctor followed him but he just ran around to the other side of the console.

"Don't worry I'm still letting your precious TARDIS decide where were going." Before the Doctor could stop him he lifter the handbreak and the TARDIS shook violently and he felt them spin and rock. Sparks flew out of the top of the console and the Doctor was thrown back onto the metal grating. The ship landed with a thud. The normal wheezing noise it usually made was then a struggling groin.

The Doctor pulled himself up to his feet and looked over to see the Master, who appeared to have been thrown back into the captains chair, looking perplexed and annoyed.

"You are insain!" The Doctor yelled at him. He looked over at the Doctor and smirked.

"Yeah, I am, but it's not my fault your TARDIS is a piece of space junk." He quickly got up and ran to the TARDIS doors.

"Wait, you've just broke my TARDIS!"

"Oh don't be so dramatic! It'll heal itself in a hour or two. Come on. You're the one who wanted to go somewhere."

The Doctor shut his mouth, which he relised was hanging open, and made his way out the TARDIS doors after the Master, grabbing his long trench coat off the railing on the way out.

**A/N: So? What do you think? Review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"How did this box get here?" The Master heard a young girl asking from behind the TARDIS. He walked around and saw a girl in her early twenties with blond hair closely examining the blue police box.

"Excuse me," The Master got the girls attention and she jumped and spun to look at him with wide eyes, "What do you think you're doing?"

She fidgeted under his gaze, "This box, it just, like, appeared. I was just looking to see what it was."

"Sis! It's alive!" Came a voice from the side of the TARDIS. The Master looked over to see a little girl with short brown hair pressed up against the wall of the TARDIS, her ear to it, and her eyes full of wonder and amazement.

The Master was perplexed by this little girls statement. Humans never relised a TARDIS was alive, they just assumed the hum coming from it were just the engines.

He was staring at the girl he didn't notice the look the older girl was giving him, "It's a box, it can't be alive." She stated in what the Master thought sounded like a know-it-all fashion.

"Little girl," The Master said trying to get the girls attention. She stopped listening to the TARDIS and looked up at the Master with a big grin on her face, "How did you know she was alive?"

"Not sure, I just know stuff sometimes." She shrugged.

He scoffed, "What does that mean?"

"I don't know," She looked at the ground, "Just sometimes when I look at something or someone, stuff pops into my head." She looked back at the Master.

So she was psychic. That was rare among humans. He heard the door to the TARDIS open and heard the Doctor call his name.

"Back here." He told him. The Doctor's head popped around the corner of the TARDIS and he grinned at the two girls.

"Oh, hullo," He said and stood next to the Master. "I'm the Doctor."

The older girl, who was still glaring at the Master suspiciously, looked at the Doctor and her glare turned to a polite smile.

"Hi, I'm Stella," She shook the Doctors hand then gestured to the little girl, "This is my little sister, Alexis."

Alexis gave a little wave.

"If you don't mind me asking," Stella started, "How did you two get here? We weren't expecting any new people to come for another few weeks. The equipment isn't ready yet."

So Stella was taking the ignore-the-impossible-blue-box-that-just-appeared-out-of-nowhere approach. Typical, the Master thought.

"Equipment? What equipment?" The Doctor asked.

While Stella was babbling on about not being ready to move anyone into the planet yet, the Master looked around at the planet. It was full of water. They landed on what looked like the only dry spot for miles. The water was shallow enough to walk in, it looked like. There were small patches of tall blueish grass sticking up everywhere. He spotted a forest a few yards away, behind that was a mountain range, the tops capped with snow.

"That's were the city is going to be." He heard Alexis say. He looked down to see her standing next to him looking at the mountains. "That's where we live now. But the city hasn't even started to be built, yet"

The Master glanced back at the Doctor and Stella. The Doctor was examining the blue grass while Stella was saying something, but she was too far away to hear. He sighed, this was proving to be really boring. The Master thought that TARDIS picked this place just to spite him.

The drums got louder inside his head. He'd been trying to ignore them, unsuccesfully, he could never _not _hear them. He wasn't embracing them like he had done for all those years. In many ways ignoring them was harder then listening, it was like being a child and having your friend poke you repeatedly with a fun game that you have always wanted and trying not to grab it from them. Or an addiction thats constantly making itself known, showing you the ways that you could give in but not doing so.

He kept reminding himself that it all turned out good for the Doctor, who wasn't going around killing people or causing chaos. He had a TARDIS, he saved worlds and enjoyed it, he had the whole universe in his hands. Having that much power, he was like a god. Then that would make the Master like a demon, but gods never went around traveling with demons. And if they did would they become evil like the demons or the opposite?

Certainly the Master, who was corrupted and turned mad by the drumming his own kind had unleashed on him, couldn't turn good. His own people had turned him into a monster and then rejected him, why would he turn good? How could he? The whole, ignore-the-drums solution didn't look to promising now.

"If you're trying, then isn't that something?" Alexis said beside him, snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked down at the little girl, she couldn't be more than nine years old. She was facing him, arms crossed, she frowned up at him, her eyes showing some what disappointment. He cocked his eyebrow up. Had she just heard all that?

"Didn't your mum ever tell you it's rude to intrude on other people's thoughts?" The Master asked smirking. He was staring at her, trying to find something to answer his suspiciouns. Human's most certainly couldn't read minds, which meant she wasn't human. There were a number of speicies that looked like humans, one of them being time lord, excluding that, there were hundreds who could read minds, about an eighth of them could also be psychic.

"No, she died." Her voice was full of sadness and guilt. Oops. How was the Master supposed to be 'good'? He had just reminded a nine year old girl about obviously painful memories. But how was he supposed to know anyway? What would the Doctor say in this situation?

"Sorry." The Master apologised. That probably didn't help anything at all. What was the point of apologising? To make the person in the wrong feel better?

Alexis chuckled beside him, "I'm sure you'll get better at it with some practise." The Master smirked. This girl was different than the other apes, though she might not have been an ape. At least not a human ape.

"I am to human!" She said defensively.

"Humans can't read minds." He pointed out. She glared at him then she turned and walked away. The Master rolled his eyes. Maybe she was human. He saw her sit with her back propping her up against the TARDIS.

"Looks like were going to see the future city of Aquas." Said the Doctor walking with a worried looking Stella toward the Master. The Master figured she was worried because she just met two strange men who apeared in a big blue box and they were now coming with her to her home.

Stella led the way in the direction of the mountain range and the Doctor walked next to her. The Master followed behind Alexis. He stopped when he realised what they would be walking through.

"I'm not walking through miles of water." He stated and crossed his arms.

The Doctor, who was already standing in the knee high water, let out air from his cheeks. Stella looked annoyed, and the Master saw that both Stella and Alexis had water proof boots made of black rubber that came above their knees.

"Oh, common! It's just a bit of water." The Doctor stated cheerily, and somewhat mocking.

The Master scoffed, "Just a bit of water with Rassilon knows what kind of bacteria."

"We're ammuned to most baterea," the Doctor pointed out, "Don't be such a baby."

"I'll be soaking wet! Why don't we just take the TARDIS?"

"What's a TARDIS?" Stella interupted.

"My spaceship," Said the Doctor, then turned back to the Master, "Coming?" He asked and strolled away, not bothering for an answer. He just expected the Master to follow, like all of his companions. And that's what they always did, followed the Doctor into any danger, but the Master wouldn't. The drums beated louder as he thought about what he could do. As soon as the Doctor was out of site, he could steal his precious TARDIS and leave him stranded on this giant swamp of a planet. He could run, he wouldn't need to ignore the drums anymore, he could do what the time lords made him for, he could rule the universe, he would have all of time and space at his mercy.

"All because you don't want to get your feet wet?" Alexis shouted. The Master looked over to where Alexis stood in the water, the Doctor stood with Stella a few feet ahead. Alexis had a combination of shock, worry, disgust, and disapointment on her face. Oh, shit, she heard that.

The Master sealed of his thoughts like he should have the second he realised Alexis was a telepath. He took a deep breath and put on his fake politician smile.

"On second thought i'll come with you." He said and walked into the water. It was cold and the mud squished under his shoes. Discusting. _And_ he ruined his shoes. Silently fuming, he splashed through the water and followed the group.

Nothing interesting happened the long walk through the watery forest, until the Master thought he heard something. It sounded like a twig snapping. He stopped. Senses on overload. He couldn't hear anything else besides the splashing of the rest of the groups feet as they walked on, oblivious.

Another twig, this time the Doctor noticed. He stopped and looked around, alert, for the source. Stella and Alexis stopped, too. The Master scanned the trees with his eyes, nothing. He looked at the Doctor questioningly, he shrugged.

Alexis moved and stood next to the Master, "What is it?" She whispered. He shushed her and listened intently. His hearts beat faster, something was coming. He heard another twig, and far away running. Maybe something with four legs? So they were probably the pray of some animal. Great. If it was just a wild animal, the Doctor's sonic screwdriver could scare it away. If set on the right frequency. He turned to see the Doctor already had his sonic out. He gestured for the Doctor to throw it to him, he shook his head. The Master could tell by the sounds in the trees the animal was closer to him, he would have a better chance of scaring it away then the Doctor. He held his hands up and waited for him to throw it to him. He didn't. The Master sighed in frustration.

He heard a squack to his right, he snapped his head towards it. Just a few feet away was a huge creature. It had the body and legs of a tiger and the head and wings of a pterodactyl. He heard Stella scream, which didn't help anything, and Alexis gasp. The Doctor was running toward them with his sonic, but before he could do anything the creature was running toward the Master and Alexis.

The Master grabbed Alexis by the arm and pushed her to run but before they could get away, or the Doctor could use his screwdriver, the Master felt the beasts claws dig into his stomach and he was throw backwards into the water. He heard a piercing sound from the sonic and the cry of the creature. His stomach felt like it was on fire. It spread throughout his veins.

Someone pulled him up from under the water, he was clutching his stomach and he could feel himself shaking. It must be poison, he thought.

0000000000

The Doctor drove away the creature with his sonic and ran over to where the Master's figure lay in the water. He pulled him put and propped him against a tree. He was hugging his stomach, his face screwed up in pain. He was shaking and beads of sweat were all over his face. The Doctor put his hand to the Masters forehead, he was burning up.

"Master!" He tried to get the time lords attention. He didn't react. He was panting like he couldn't catch his breath. He hugged his stomach tighter and pulled his knees up. His teeth clenched, before he let out a scream.

"Master. Let me see." He said as calmly as he could manage. He tried to pull the Masters hands away from his stomach but they wouldn't budge, "Master. Master, can you hear me? You need to move your hands."

The Master shook his head and pulled himself into a protective ball. He was mumbling, "No. no nononononononono."

Alexis ran over. She looked terrified and worried. She helped the Doctor and together they got the Masters arms from around his stomach. Stella stood frozen a few feet away with her hands over her mouth in silent shock.

"It's already healed." Alexis gasped.

She was right. Where the creature scratched him was now just four thin scares covered in dry blood.

"Master, you're going to be alright just hold on." The Doctor said reassuringly. He would be in a lot of pain for awhile but with his new healing capabilities the poison wouldn't be enough to kill him.

The Master let out another strangled cry before his body gave out and he passed out.

**A/n: sorry if this chapter was shit =/ i have writers block i think..ive been trying to get this all out for a few days and it didn't all sound right but i couldnt get it to sound right but anyway tell me what you think :P**


	4. Chapter 4

The Master awoke to a loud slamming sound, then someone stomping on a hollow wooden floor. All that noise wasn't really helping his head, which was pounding. He was laying on something soft, he guessed a cot. Why was he asleep? Oh, right. That animal that attacked him was poisoness.

He opened his eyes and squinted against the light. Once his eyes adjusted, he noticed something. The Doctor was standing with his back to the Master and his hands were raised. Infront of him was a women, holding a gun to his chest. The Master sat up in the cott which made the room spin.

"Can't you stay out of trouble for five minutes?" The Master asked amused.

"It's been three and a half hours." The Doctor pointed out. He looked relieved the Master was finally awake. "Besides, you can talk, you were attacked by a genetically modified poisoness animal. I think that beats me on the trouble scale, if there were such a thing."

"Shut up!" The women yelled angerily. The Doctor shut his mouth but the Master just smirked.

"Or what?" He asked.

"Or I'll shoot your partner in crime!" Parner in crime? What did he do? So much for being 'good'. But as far as the Master could tell he didn't do anything wrong. He didn't steal the TARDIS, he saved Alexis from being muled by a genetically modified tiger- pteridactyl. Sure he'd done plenty of things in the past but he'd never been to this planet.

"How do you plan to do that?" He asked and glanced at her gun for dramatic affect. "The safty's on."

She glanced down at her gun long enough for the Doctor to reach over and grab it. He took it apart and threw the pieces in seperate directions before the women knew what was happening.

"Now. That's better, now we can talk." The Doctor said cheerfuly.

"I don't negotiate with aliens." She said venomously.

"I don't negotiate with _earth girls,_" the Master countered. The Doctor gave him a you're-not-helping look.

"We're not here to hurt anyone we're just traveling." The Doctor said, trying to calm down the women, who didn't look reasured.

"I don't believe you! Why are you here?"

"Why wouldn't you believe us? We haven't done anything!" The Master shouted. He really hated it when humans were so stupid.

"Now, Master, no need to be so rude," The Doctor said mockingly, "Although, he does have a good point. We haven't done anything to make you think were a threat."

"Why do you look like us? Are you walking around in someones dead body?" The women demanded. The Doctor looked offended and opened his mouth to speak but the Master, who was smirking evily, cut him off.

"We'll actually, I have been known to eat humans," The women's eyes widened in horror making the Master's smirk grow into a crazy grin, "I've been trying to cut back, but if you don't leave, I may need to make an acception."

She ran from the room crying.

0000000000

"I hate you."

"No, you don't"

"Yes, I hate you."

"Oh, common. You can't be mad at me forever."

"Yes, I can."

"That ape overreacted! It was an empty threat."

"You said you were going to _eat_ her!"

"She was going to kill us!"

"I took her gun!"

"She could have had another one."

"She didn't!"

"You don't know that."

"She was defencless!"

The Master gave him a look, "I didn't _actually_ eat her."

"You told her you were a cannibal, that's enough to lock us up! Wellll, maybe not me coz I didn't do anything. But you made them think we were both going to eat them or something!"

"I can't be a cannibal I'm not an ape and I've never eaten another time lord." The Master pointed out.

The Doctor looked like he was going to make a retort, but instead he sighed heavily and leaned against the wall of the cell they were both sitting on the floor of.

The Master sat against the opposite wall with his knees up. They sat in silence for awhile. The Master's head was splitting. He guessed it was because of the poison, the Doctor did say his body was drawing its own energy to heal itself. He tapped the four-rythm beat of the drums on the floor absentmindedly. He got up off the floor and paced. He couldn't sit still anymore. When he did the drums were more tempting.

"Well?"

The Doctor looked at him with confusion, "Well what?"

"Well, aren't you supposed to do something? You usually do don't you?"

"What am I supposed to do? They took my sonic screwdriver."

"So, what? Are we just going to sit here forever?" He demanded.

"I don't know." The Doctor said like he couldn't care less.

The Master growled in frustration and shook the bars to the cell furiously.

"HELLO!" He shouted into the room beyond their cell, no one was there, it was just an empty cell room. "Let us out!"

"I don't think that's gonna help." Said the Doctor.

"Better than just sitting here! What about you! You're not doing anything!"

"It's not my fault were in here. Why don't you get us out?"

"Alright I will." The Master stated and started looking through his pockets for something to use. Then, he noticed something odd.

"Wait, why am I wearing this?" He was refering to the white jump suit.

"Probably coz your old clothes were covered in blood and the hospital didn't think it was very sanitary."

The Master gave him a blank look. "Hospital?" He asked, was that were he was before? "It didn't look like a hospital." It didn't. It had a hospital feel to it but it didn't have any medical equipment and every hospital he'd been to had medical stuff all over the place, even ones that weren't on Earth.

"It was a mental hospital." The Doctor said akwardly, averting his eyes. The Master stopped pacing and looked down at the Doctor.

"Mental hospital?" He asked, "Why was I in a mental hospital?"

"Well, you were catatonic for two days, you wouldn't say a word until I got there." He scratched the back of his neck.

"I don't remember." The Master muttered and sat down against the cell wall again.

"Only because you don't want to." Came Alexis' voice.

The Master looked over to the bars of the cell to see Alexis standing on the other side smirking at the Master. The little girl looked different. The way she held herself and her smirk reminded the Master of himself.

The Master ignored her, instead looking at the Doctor. He also looked like he was ignoring her, which the Master thought was odd. Instead the Doctor was watching him like he was expecting something from him.

"What do you want?" The Master demanded.

"Well, an apology would be a start."

"An apology?" The Master asked confused, he was expecting him to say something along the times of 'Tell me what she means' or 'Stop ignoring her'.

"Yes an apology!" He said like it was obvious.

"For what?"

"For telling that lady you were going to eat her!"

Knowing the Doctor he probably _did_ have a way out but wouldn't use it until the Master said he was sorry. Of cource the Master wouldn't.

"Let me out." He ordered Alexis, whos smirk grew.

"Can't." She said simply.

"Why not?" The Master demanded.

"I'm not real," She laughed madly, like the Master would, "I'm in your head."

**A/N: Ta-da :D oooh cliff-hanger..i hate cliffhangers x3 unfortunately steven moffats OBSESSED with them! Anyhoo i go the idea to make Alexis be inside the Masters head all along from last nights episode of Doctor who with the pirates..coz i noticed alot of what moffat does is its-not-as-it-seems stuff.. u get what i mean in the episodes the beast bellow, flesh and stone, vampires of venice, Amy's choice, and the pandorica openeds...probably more but i cant remember. **

**ps in some future chapter the masters going to know what happened to him, im not just gonna leave that hanging to never be revealed ;) LOVE REVIEWS tell me what you think**


End file.
